Pain Bottled Up
by FLIDE THE CHEMIST
Summary: This is a Voltron Fanfiction! This involves some serious Seme Keith x Uke Lance! Warning though, it's going to contain pretty sad moments, but no deaths involving the two main characters. Starting from kids to adults and some major form of abuse. soooo... for mature people only and those who can take sad moments
1. Chapter 1: He's Home

_*PAD - PAD - PAD - PAD* Was the sound of his nightmares. The sound of heavy boots coming into contact with the old worn out carpets, making louder crunching noises as the steps became more pronounced. A little boy's heart was beating rapidly with apprehension, his small fingers shaking with each passing second. His whole body trembling. The steps became even louder as he heard it go up the stairs. The boy was clutching a blue, stuffed cat, and was holding on to it as if his life depended on it. A few seconds, a few minutes, and he knew it was coming. He knew that it was going to start any second now. But then, the deafening steps stopped dead in their tracks. It was quiet... Too quiet... So quiet that all he could hear was his heart pounding apprehensively in his chest, and the bed slightly creaking from his trembling. He waited another few seconds, a few minutes and then, the door busts open, startling him. A man, about the age of someone in his thirties, was gripping an empty bottle of booze , movements slurred, the moon highlighting and defining a well - crazed expression plastered on the mans face. He was smiling - grinning evilly down at him. He raised the bottle into the air, brown glass glinting in the moonlight, and then it came down upon the small boy, making the sickening sound of glass breaking, a large calloused fist soon followed, beating the child up to a degraded state._

 _"You little shit!"_

 _"You are a disgrace to this family!"_

 _"Oh, that's right, you HAVE no family!"_

 _"It's because you're a demon!"_

 _"A SINNER of God!"_

 _"A mistake!"_

 _"someone not meant to see the light of day!"_

 _"You bitch!"_

 _The child heard this everyday, day and night, accepting the fact that wasn't even true. He would cry himself to sleep, he would hurt himself, he would blame himself for everything, he criticized himself for being like that._

 _But it didn't change anything._

 _In fact_

 _It got worst._

 _"Hey! Faggot! Someone like you shouldn't be owning something like_ _ **this**_ _! You don't need it!"_

 _"Why can't you be like the others? THEY LEARN. But you? I don't see potential... Why bother studying? You're just wasting my time here!"_

 _He heard this everyday at school. Was this the punishment for being someone like him? Is it possible God had decided to punish him for being himself? It was decided then. He thought, and thought, and thought, statements of what he had heard from a discussion in the classroom_

 _"Being born to a family is one of the best things that can happen to you,"_

 _I would rather die..._

 _"Every family is special,"_

 _Not mine..._

 _"And so is the child."_

 _I'm not special, and I'm not normal..._

 _"They may have those few flaws,"_

 _They don't have flaws, I do..._

 _"Those few hardships,"_

 _It's because of me those hardships exist..._

 _"But as long as they love you,"_

 _They don't..._

 _"You know that you mean the world to them."_

 _A speck of dust found under the bed would probably be more important and useful to them..._

 _A cutter was laying on his bedside table, illuminating before his eye's. It seemed to have been sweetly calling him, whispering sweet nothings into his ears. It had a kind of instant magnetic pull, like when a "_ _ **NORMAL**_ _" child sees candy. He picked it up, and held it tightly in his hands... There were a few fleeting thoughts in his head, mostly consisting of 'what if's' and 'probably wont' . He slid out the blade carefully, pressed his finger on to it, applied some pressure, and slid it across as slow and as teasingly as possible. He felt a pang in his little heart... His soul felt empty... He tried it again... and again... and again... and again..._

 _...and he felt loved..._

 _A lot of things had occurred since then, and he had miraculously survived through all of it. He had been able to take an exam, and receive the privilege of working for a more secret part of the government. He was lucky enough to have been chosen by a giant blue robotic lion, along with four others. They were going into space... He had always wanted to ride in a spaceship and land on the moon, to visit planets, to be - friend beings from another world -_

 _To see the stars._

 _Oh, Yes, he wanted to see the stars, so much so that it had been his one saving grace at the time, his break from the pain, his, supposedly, "vacation destination" where all he had to do was trot over to his window and soak in the little light they give, admiring the way they make countless and endless shapes when you connect them together. He had always vividly imagined himself landing on your typical 5 - pointed star, getting stardust and making countless wishes, having good dreams, a better family -_

 _But that was before..._

 _Now, he had learned, that there was no such things as 5 - pointed stars floating in space, there wasn't a chance that he would even get to see a star up - close... There was also no such thing as 'star dust' that would solve his problems. He learned that he would have to get the approval of his family, their respect, their love... if they were even his family..._

 _Everything had just seemed so bright at the time. Childish innocence feigning the real cruelty of the world, those demons lurking, ready to make your life a living hell... Family, Dreams, Stars..._

 _It all just seemed to be part of the black abyss, A dark space where his nightmares would haunt him forever, not even waiting for nighttime to come..._

 _And he was going inside that void - less space. Reliving everything like it had only started..._

 _...Hopes..._

 _...Dreams..._

 _...Kindness..._

 _...Love..._

 _...And for the first time in a long time, where the stars had started, he was filled with -_

 _ **"...DETERMINATION..."**_

 **Welp, my hand slipped... on purpose... XD... Anyways, this is like, my first Voltron fan fiction, so no hate please, because, I suck at roasting and coming up with clever comebacks... Sooo... yeah... Please remember to just follow me on my previous account AlexiaAganus, cause, I like, forgot the password, and that I had no idea on what I was doing that time... Apparently, I'm the walking definition of a mess... So, yeah! In case some of you guys love reading fanfiction about youtuber's in dem smexy relationships, you should go to Lafayette69's part of wattpad and well, read her published stories! Yep!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sometimes, I Wonder

"We need to go and have an important meeting with Princess Allura and have a talk about how to improve our skills in forming Voltron. The Galra could attack at any time, so we need to be prepared, considering that Lotor had now taken his Father's position." Shiro had announced through the speakers set up all around the castle, booming with such power and authority, it sends chills down your spine. Everyone had heard the announcement, and immediately dropped what they were doing, _including Lance._

Shiro and Allura were waiting for them in the Lobby, with Coran keeping an eye out for any incoming Galra. "As you know, Shiro had informed everyone earlier of this meeting that we will have, and I am here to all tell you that this would be no ordinary meeting, for, we are not really going to have a meeting..." Keith, Pidge, Hunk had all looked perplexed and were now questioning her with endless questions on why an "Important" meeting was called when it wasn't even a meeting. Lance, on the other hand, hadn't all looked too surprised, which in this case, he had hardly reacted at all, seeming that he had decided to let his thoughts wander at the worst time possible. "-ce?" Lance blinked, only once. "ance?" he blinked again his vision clearing slowly. "LANCE?!" He jumped, his heart racing at the sudden increase of volume, his arms instinctively blocking his face, making almost inaudible whimpering noises, if it weren't for that nearly DEAFENING silence. It had made him uncomfortable, suddenly remembering the footsteps, the room, the pain, the sta - "Lance? are you okay?" Shiro had now walked up to him and placed his hand on his trembling shoulder, Lance flinching back violently with tears welling up just right beneath his eyes, about to fall. Shiro had pulled back, deciding not to go closer. Everyone was staring at him. Shiro, Allura, Hunk, Pidge, Coran -

 _Keith..._

He had noticed his mistake and wiped the tears off before they fell, his loud and annoying laughter had now filled the room, sounding unnatural - forced. "Lance... what was that? Are you seriously okay?" Lance looked at Hunk... his... Best friend... the one that had stuck with him till the end. His eyed widened, thinking of an excuse while he continued laughing to stall for time. "it was nothing, you know? I just thought that the reason why Allura had called us here was because she was gonna get married to some alien prince - or something! I was just playing around, to prove my point that I would be _devastated_ if Allura had loved someone else!" He flashed his signature shit eating grin, and made gun movements with his hands, pointing them at Princess Allura with a smirk and a wink. That was Lance alright. Someone who would flirt with every girl they meet, human or alien, ally or foe. That one unprepared guy who was so - so _useless._

No one was convinced what he had said was true.

Fortunately for him, they had decided to just drop the subject for now. Allura had then continued her speech, now hinted with a bit of worry due to the events that had just taken place. "As I was saying, instead of a meeting, we are going to play a game!" Everyone was confused. "This game is called 'All about me'", where the mechanics are that we should tell our fellow paladins all about ourselves, so that we would understand each other better, and that we would be able to form Voltron faster when a Galra attack comes undetected. If we do not know what to say, our team mates would have to ask you questions , and you would have to answer all of them. No questions would be left un - answered" She explained, like it had been scripted. Everyone gave knowing nods to each other, while Lance had tensed up. These were one of the things he had avoided doing - Social interaction. Sure, he interacts with people a lot, but that's only an act. In fact, he dreaded social activities, gatherings, and it's all because of his anxiety... and a combination of other problems no - one would believe.

Apparently, Pidge had volunteered first and spoke up with so much confidence and continued to babble on about his "backstory" with his missing family, and how he had dearly missed them. Lance had, at first, been jealous at what he had said, about the things that he and his family used to do together, and that he would continue to hope that they are still alive, some where, and that he was going to find them. Next was Shiro talking about the Galra, how he was kidnapped, all of the things that he remembers. Hunk was next, slowly stopping here and there, talking about how his mama taught him how to cook scrambled eggs for the first time. Then Keith. No questions were raised. he was nonchalantly going on about how he had been, in some way, related to Galra, and that he was lucky to be accepted by the lion he was piloting... The nearer Keith's story had decided to end, the more Lance wanted a whole hoard of Galra to attack, killing him even. He was replaceable, after all.

 _But no Galra came..._

Keith had taken his seat on the couch, and everyone was staring at Lance, waiting for him to go up to the front... He didn't want to... but, if he was going to keep up this act, he had to do this... Lance shakily stood up taking slow, feeble steps to the front. He looked at them, and gulped. "So, uh, what do you guys want to know about me? You probably already know everything about me. A huge flirt, smiley trash - bag, the unprepared one... The only guy who can't do any shit right..." he mumbled that last part out while looking across the room to look at the extent of space just right before his eyes...

Everyone had gotten more suspicious this time. _This_ was not Lance. Well, not the Lance that they knew of. Had he been hiding something? Was there something behind that cocky attitude he had towards others? Keith - Especially Keith. These thoughts were all swimming in their minds when Coran had decided to break the contemplating silence, with a rather stupid question. "Say, Lance, how come you always wear this earth - thing you call a hoodie? We haven't seen you without it." Coran said excitedly, currently oblivious to the discomfort of the latter. "Yes, I think that it would be a wonderful idea!" Allura had clapped her hands together once in agreement to Coran's statement, her voice giddy with excitement.

Well, this was the _other_ thing that Lance had hated - despised even. That was taking off his hoodie. This hoodie was important to him, not because it was a present of some sort, but it hid his past. The abuse, the sadness, The scars - The attempts of suicide. Not all of his wounds were physically inflicted on. If you sum it all up, There were probably more self inflicted wounds rather than the offensive abuse. Taking off the hoodie meant EVERYONE in the room would see it, become suspicious, and then question it. Of course, he could easily tell them that these were the results of frequent Galra attacks, and how he had constantly gotten into trouble, even during missions. And he would also explain how some were because of his own idiocy and negligence... If only it was that easy.

Lance had shakily and slowly taken off his hoodie and slowly dropped it on the side. He had tried his best not to move too much and turn his arms to hide all of the cuts he had attempted and done to himself. Everything was going well when Keith noticed that he had some dark markings on his arms. He slowly nudged Shiro's arm, and pointed his eyes in the direction of Lance's arm. "Hey, Shiro, do you see that?" Shiro had taken a good look and nodded in approval. "I think there's something on his arms... could you go and check?" Keith said worriedly, Shiro complying to his wishes. Pidge had seen it too. there were some dark spots on Lance's arms that seemed to be... bruises? Where the hell had he gotten bruises? Lotor, suspiciously, hadn't even advanced on them yet. They had passed nearly hundreds of Galra bases, at times purposely getting their attention, but it seemed that Zarkon's son had no plans of attacking, whatsoever. Although, he was labeled as a literal disappointment by his own father.

Shiro had raised his arm, and Lance looked at him, waiting for the question he was about to be given. "Hey, Lance, would you mind if you turned your inner arms facing us? I think there must be some dirt on it..." Shiro said, his voice calm. This time, Lance felt like all the color from his body had been drained, and that his soul had been ripped from his body. "What? I didn't hear you there, Shiro, over the high levels of my own awesomeness!" He said with a triumphant and suave attitude, only this time, hiding his arms behind his back. "Lance, you know we're your team - mates, your friends, your family... You can tell us anything. What's wrong?" Shiro stood up, stretching his arm out to Lance, pleading for him to cooperate. His world shattered. Just as he was about to explain that nothing was wrong, someone had called, and it was an unidentified caller...

 _It was Prince Lotor..._

Lance quickly grabbed his hoodie from off the floor and made a run for his room, not even bothering to worry about what the hell Lotor wants. Be it some kind of treasure, the Lions, or some half - assed ransom, it didn't matter. What was important was the task at hand right now. And it was running to the comfort of his room while trying to find a way to get a worried Keith off of his tail. In a metaphorical sense, of course. He tried everything. Went up and down the stairs, smashed doors, took one of his infamous shortcuts, and even managed to catch his breath and put on his hoodie. He ran again and looked back, and saw that Keith wasn't behind him. Lance was also certain that he didn't hear any footsteps colliding with the metal floor, so he had assumed it was safe. He saw his room just right up ahead and doubled his efforts. Fortunately for him, he had reached it in time, and instantly locked it.

Lance suddenly felt a short rush of relief once the door had automatically locked itself shut, but had then broken into tears, his back leaning on to the cold metal plate. His vision was blurry from all of the crying, and that he didn't feel any better after that. He promised himself, exactly when his training as a pilot started, that he would never hurt himself. EVER. Apparently, he had felt so desperate for any kind of comfort, so he broke that promise. Lance had grabbed his sewing kit, the one thing that he had in his room besides his dresser and bed. He opened the tin container carefully, and unsheathed a blade used for trimming the edges of certain fabric that had loose threads. it was rather thin, and had not been used for a long while, but, it had at least managed not to rust. lance carefully help it's form and firmly grabbed the upper portion of the blade with his pointer finger and his thumb, and hastily made a deep, clean cut on his wrist. His arms were littered of different kinds of wounds, bruises, scratches and scars. But what was most evident was this one injury he had on his left arm: A small chunk of flesh was cut off.

He had been 9 at the time, and he just felt so depressed that he hastily tried to make a deep cut, he wanted to feel good, but, he had accidentally cut a chunk of flesh instead because the front door had busted open. It was his mother. Drunk again from another day at her so called "work". It wasn't a nasty experience though, he had liked it even more than the cuts. But decided not to do it again anyway because it made him loose too much blood, and that he wouldn't know where to discard the piece of flesh from his arm.

What Lance was unaware of was the shadow lurking in his bathroom, watching his every move.

It was _Keith_

Keith had looked shocked from what lance had been doing, and it had all made sense. His loneliness, his low self - esteem, the cuts, the hoodie, the secretiveness... It was because of depression, and maybe, something even more. It was decided then. He was going to help Lance in any way he could. He was going to support him...

He was going to _love_ him...

And that was important.

He slowly went out of the bathroom and swiftly grabbed the blade from Lance's fingers, and threw it across the room. He immediately grabbed his arm away and hugged him. Keith sat down on the bed and made Lance sit on his lap, looking up at lance with the most sincere eyes that he could muster. Just looking at him... To describe him the best way that he could, you could say that he was a mess. He saw Lance had wide eyes filled with an expression he couldn't place, and that tears were welling up. Keith hugged him even tighter. "Lance, please, don't do this, please. Because, someone really cares about you..." And that was it, Lance had finally hugged back with the suppressed tears falling freely down his face, him muffling his sobs on Keith's shoulder. Keith made soothing circles on Lance's back , which only made him cry harder...

For about the next half hour, Keith had sat there and listened to Lance crying. It was heartbreaking to hear him cry, Normally, he would be happy, but now, it seemed like it was all just an act. Slowly and carefully, Keith lifted Lance up for a few seconds and set him down on his bed, sitting beside him. At this time, he had stopped crying with only a few occasional hiccups and sobs. Keith slowly took hold of Lance's chin and made him face him, his hand slowly rubbing his arm. "Lance..." he said. "Are you okay?" Lance looked at him with a small smile on his face. "You know, Keith, I've always sometimes wondered if someone did care... It was just so unexpected that... you would be the first to say it."


	3. Chapter 3: Frenemies

Now that was probably it...Lance... didn't particularly like Keith, and he also certainly didn't hate him either... He's... just constantly feeling envious of him...? If that was even the right word. In any case, He probably just kind of forgot that he was in his bed, sleeping...PEACEFULLY. He hasn't had a good nights sleep in some time (Technically becuase they don't have a clock there. And it's mainly just cosmic black), and that even if he did sleep peacefully, he'd probably jolt awake in hushed screams because of night terrors, or "Sleep Induced Narcolepsy" as they call it...

Something was wrong...

Why did he feel like something unpleasant just happened...

Oh...

Right...

He fucked shit up again...

Just as expected...

Lance opened his eyes and sat up from his bed, and noticed... This wasn't his room. The bed... didn't smell like his... There weren't any red stains... And there was certainly more furniture. Anyway, this couldn't be Pidge's, Hunk's, or Shiro's room. He wanted to think so, but, the Galran - like dagger on the small dresser just gave it away. Lance started to panic and immediately jumped off of the bed when he saw Keith come in with a glass of water (Weird Space Water, mind you). Of course, he fell down. HARD. (Screw you, Inertia) Keith ran up to his side, placing the glass of water beside him on the floor. He slowly lifted Lance up to see him softly sobbing with a bloody nose, tears slowly dripping from his eyes.

Keith sighed softly and carried Lance Bridal - Style to the moderately large bathrooms installed to the end of the spacious room. it was odd. Considering how tall Lance was, he didn't expect him to be this light... It was... scary, at first. Doesn't he eat? He eats a lot, he's seen that during meals, and that he constantly compliments Hunk of his glorious cooking. It was true. Hunks cooking was delicious, but he always saw Lance running up to his room AFTER the meal, and coming back shortly to eat AGAIN. He knew what he was doing, but he certainly didn't want to think about it. Not now.

He slowly set Lance up to sit on a small stool, and turned on the water to clean his bloody nose. Lance was still crying, but only made small whimpering noises, especially when the particularly cold water came into contact with his skin. He knew he wasn't supposed to use cold water, but, it sometimes took forever for rather warm water to come out of the tube, so it was going to have to do. Then he noticed. Lance's cuts (self inflicted) were actually badly healed. some were shallow, and some were deep. And the chunk of flesh missing... God, he felt sick. (TO THE BONE XD). He focused again at the task at hand and cleaned some of the newer cuts Lance made and, it was somehow... worrying. Considering how much time Lance spends in that room, he doesn't know how many times he's done this to himself. He doesn't know what happened, but, he's sure that it wasn't pleasant. In any case, he also going to have to talk to him about this. He's not letting Lance go that easily. Not after that.

Once Keith was done he carried Lance back to his room and set him down on the bed, this time, Lance was sound asleep, occasionally snoring slightly. It was rather childish of him to be crying about a bloody nose, and that he's always acted like an overgrown baby. It's either he's really like this, or there's some other reason behind it, but he's going to be a bit more open - minded, and more gentle with Lance. He was slowly staring at him, and suddenly remembered the glass of water that was on the floor. He sighed again and picked it up. It was better if no one decided to accidentally spill it's contents. On his floor.

He looked at the digital clock on the wall - Altean time. He and Lance were gone for almost a day, and it was already time for dinner. He looked at Lance again one more time, and slowly closed the door as to not make any more noise. He walked down the hallway contemplating about different things, different situations, different times, the dagger, the Galra... No, he wasn't going to think about that right now, it's not the time. You just have to be patient.

Keith entered the dining room to see everyone with faces as pale as ghosts. They were all silently eating with an aura like someone had died. Keith looked again suspiciously, when Hunk looked up.

The tension had only lightened a bit.

He took a seat beside Shiro, and then some of the talking had increased. After the appetizers had been served, everyone was back to their normal selves. It was weird...

No one had seen that Lance wasn't even with them eating...

...

Now this was the very definition of absolutely worrying.


	4. Chapter 4: A Sticky Situation

Keith grabbed what seemed to be a very small glass - a shot glass, and carefully stared at it. Everyone seemed to not notice (or at least try not to) him being weird, trying to get their attention. He felt his fingers clutch the throat of the fork, and stabbed an octopus - like tentacle in front of him. Coran told him that it was an Altean delicacy - _Quoctnotc (Kwoc - noc)_ , as they call it. He looked at it again and shrugged. It would have to do, since he really wasn't in the mood to be eating. For Keith, as long as it was edible and is incapable of harming you, then he'd eat it.

Apparently, eating weird tentacle things are out of that list when you suddenly feel that you can't swallow the tentacle because it's stuck in your throat.

This was actually something he was used to. Having this on earth as a South Korean delicacy, getting it out was actually a snap, and it involved shoving his fingers in his mouth and manually grabbing the tentacle himself. Keith ate in relatively small bites, and finished it within the next twenty minutes or so. He looked down on his plate - still clean. He decided that it was time to feed Lance, and Keith thought that the best he could bring him would be one of everything. He got his plate, grabbed a new pair of utensils, and got one of everything. Apparently, even if there was only a small variety of food on the table, it still almost didn't fit on the plate. Everyone stared at him, gauging as to why he had gotten such a large amount of food. This was his chance.

"Hey Keith, never seen you take so much into your plate. What's the matter? Finally decided it was time to gain a bit more weight?" Pidge smugly stated, taking spoonful after spoonful, hardly chewing his food.

"It's Ironic though, on how you look like a pigeon but have an appetite twenty - five times your SIZE." Keith said while slowly making his way through the table.

"Haha, haha, hahahahahahaha. FUNNY" Pidge retorted back.

"Alright guys, I think you two need to stop." Shiro admitted, the bickering completely stopping.

"But, seriously, what are you going to do with all of that food on your plate, Keith?" Hunk asked curiously.

...

"To my room, obviously. I'm going to feed Lance. Don't tell me that you haven't noticed that he wasn't here, have you, or have you not?He's so obnoxious that you could hear him coming from kilometers away."

Everyone's eyes then suddenly flashed in realization, and sheepishly scratched their heads - except for Hunk, he obviously feels like a terrible friend.

"Is Lance okay?" Hunk asked, his voice soft

"Yeah, he is."

Keith then turned back and walked, long, firm steps to his room. Upon entering, he sees Lance holding his dagger, the blade facing his wrist. He wasn't really doing anything in particular, though.

"Hey, Lance. What are you doing with that?"

Lance looked up with a hint of confusion in his eyes, but the feeling dissipated quickly.

"Not sure. Just wondering if it's actually worth it."

They looked at each other's eye's for a few brief seconds, and Keith gently took the dagger from Lance's grasp. He then set up a small table on the bed, and placed the plate full of food on the fold - able table. A dinner in bed. Lance looked at his food, and then looked at Keith, the food, then back at Keith again.

"I can't eat this much." Lance apathetically said, his voice tired.

"Then how come you eat so much during meals?" Keith asked, his voice clearly annoyed, and was hinted with confusion.

Lance kept his mouth shut tight, and picked up the fork and spoon to eat his food. He started with small, cautious, meticulous bites, which soon became sloppy and rushed. Keith found this very weird, but when whole plate was practically licked off clean, Lance has asked if he could use the bathroom. He also asked for another glass of water. Keith sighed and helped Lance up his bed, and led him to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and picked up the plate. Surprisingly, no matter how fast and sloppy Lance eats, you would never be able to see a single crumb on the table.

While walking down the hallway, Keith thought that if it was safe to leave Lance alone in the bathroom. Considering his options, he decided that it wouldn't take too much time to get a glass of water. In the Kitchen, he placed Lance's plate and the utensils that he used in the sink, and got a newly cleaned glass. Keith got a cold pitcher of water from the refrigerator and took a long walk back to his quarters.

Upon the doors swiftly opening, he went inside and saw that Lance wasn't resting in his bed. Suddenly, he became suspicious. He carefully set down the pitcher and the glass on the dresser, and slowly made his way to the bathroom. Thinking that Lance may be cutting himself - or maybe even worse, he barged in the bathroom door and was horrified at the sight before him. Lance was hunched up over the toilet, his left hand on his stomach, and the other over his head. Keith came closer and knelt down beside him. Lance was still conscious, but he didn't look good at all. Keith the helped him up, and noticed that, aside from the toilet being covered in puke, his fingers were sticky, and there was saliva all over them. Keith then stripped Lance of his clothing, except for his underwear. Getting Lance in the tub was no problem. Making sure he didn't topple over was quite the opposite.

Filling the tub with warm water, he started scrubbing Lance from his head, all the way to his feet, the suds getting everywhere. After the scrubbing, it was time to use some bath conditioner for Lance to smell good, and not just seem clean. The problem here was, he needed to clean him... down there. It wasn't really going to be a problem if he hadn't fallen asleep in the middle. So Keith took in his pride, changed the bath tubs water, and made a thorough lather of anti - bacterial genital - friendly soap on his hands, and took off Lance's underwear. The sight of it shocked him. Lance didn't just have a penis, he also had a vagina, and it pretty much blue - screened Keith.

Getting out of his daze, he took a deep breath and started to scrub Lance's length. First the scrotum, then the sides, then the length itself. Once he was done, he made another lather and started carefully scrubbing his vagina. The whole time, Keith was blushing - and it felt like invasion of privacy. He continued scrubbing until he unknowingly started playing with Lance's clitoris. Keith felt the nub harden under his fingers, and saw lance's flushed face.

"K- ke - keiiithhhh..." Lance mewled, his breath hot and heavy.

Keith panicked, thinking that Lance was awake, and saw that he was partially awake, but Lance didn't seem to notice him, because of being stuck in a daze. Keith sighed in relief, and kept rubbing his clitoris, starting all over again with slow circles, and then, picking up the pace when he heard Lance's breath hitch. Slowly and carefully, he started to play with Lance's nipples, and then in a few more seconds, he came.

Keith, who saw Lance's eye's starting to flutter open, made a run for the door and locked it behind him. He breathed out a heavy sigh, and looked down at his jeans.

"Shit"

 **What do you guys think of this chapter? Kinda sucks in my opinion, so, uh, just tell me your reactions, or what you think about it, any suggestions would be fine. About the penis and vagina thing as well though, I made it that way becuase I knew that some people want Lance a girl, other's want it to be yaoi, so I decided to just let Lance become trans sexual. It seemed like the best solution to make things a bit fair...**

 **Please comment down what you think. Your review help me keep writing! Sorry my updates are too slow.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Good And The Bad News

Keith took a look around his room, and locked his door tight. His whole face was flustered, and he didn't know what to do. Feeling a bit tight in his pants - he thought that maybe - masturbating in his room wasn't such a good idea. Why? Lance was in there, and he certainly didn't want to get caught red - handed or... white handed. You get the idea. So the next best thing was to probably either wait it out - or lock himself in some closet that no one uses and maybe do his business there? He weighed his two options, and went on to go to that closet. It was rather far, but as long as he didn't have to go and end up being humiliated, then it would have to do.

As Keith opened the door, He saw Shiro outside of his room. "Uhhh... Hey, Shiro." Keith said in a confused tone, while trying not to move his legs too much. "Look Keith... We need to talk about something..." Keith looked at Shiro - he looked... tired. As usual. But this was the different kind of tired. Whatever he wants to talk about, it really must be bothering him. "What is it?" Keith said, trying to make his voice sound calm. "We... can't talk about it here. Let's go somewhere... a bit private. We don't want Lance to hear this quite yet." Keith looked at Shiro suspiciously, but he didn't say anything.

While walking down the hall, Shiro talked first, explaining how Lotor had called them when Lance 'escaped' to his room. "Why? What does HE want?!" Keith spat out, kicking his foot on the metal floor. "He... he want's us... to go to some kind of... party?" Shiro said awkwardly, his hand running through his hair. "...What...?" Keith replied, his eye twitching. "Yeah! I know right! That one moment in life when you thought someone is asking for some kind of ransom, but actually just wants to invite us to some dumb ball!" Pidge interrupted, accidentally 'on purpose' bumping Keith. Hunk came in the room, bringing in what seemed to be a plate of snacks, with Princess Allura and Coran following behind.

"We received a live message from Lotor the other day right after when Lance ran back to his quarters. After you ran, trying to catch Lance, we... were apparently surprised to see that Lotor hasn't exactly planned anything... deadly in store for us. He actually invited us to a well - organized ball, which explains why there aren't any planets or galaxies being attacked. Although this is a very a suspicious move of his, I've known him to be very... disappointing when it came into being in good terms with his father. Although Zarkon had wanted his son to rule after him, Lotor rebelled against him, admitting that he didn't want to take his place on his hideous throne - Which gave me the conclusion that there is a low chance that this is going to be a trap, but it doesn't hurt to prepare in case one does happen." Allura said in turn, taking a few treats from Hunk's plate.

"Yeah. Also, for added information - Princess Allura and that Lotor guy actually used to be childhood sweethearts." Pidge rudely cut in, a huge smirk on his face. "We weren't childhood sweethearts! We were only friends! And the only reason Zarkon wants us Altean's dead is becuase I refused to marry his son! I was actually very lucky that Lotor didn't want to get married to me either. In any case, it was out of our power, and it was mainly an arranged marriage that both of us outwardly refused!" Allura shrieked, the expression of absolute betrayal was painted on her face. Rule number 4 of the palladins - never tell Pidge any secrets unless you want it to be spread like wildfire in a forest. But since they're in space... the best way to say it is that you should never tell Pidge a secret unless you would want extra- terrestrial beings to find out your secret - especially when you have some sort of inter - galactic space reputation you need to keep up with.

Keith rolled his eyes, his expression becoming only the slightest bit calm. "What are we going to do then? Coran?" He questioningly looked at Coran, and he smiled his bright grin, his mustache bouncing up and down in a giddy manner, like it had a life of it's own. "Well, I've known the lad for about as long as I can remember. And, the worst that he could probably do is... humiliate you for the rest of your life by playing tricks on you. So, I think that it wouldn't hurt to go to his ball." Coran stated, his hand slowly stroking his mustache, as if he were trying to remember a few extra details. "What do you think, Princess?" Shiro pointed out, one hand on his hip, the other dangling from his side. "Well... I guess it wouldn't hurt to visit. And maybe we could form an alliance? This is an opportunity that I am not willing to just let it pass me. Were just going to have to hope that nothing bad would happen." Princess Allura sighed, still contemplating on whether or not they should actually go. Lotor had always acted so loud and obnoxious, and he also liked to flirt for fun. Hell, if he were to take the "How annoying are you?" test, I bet my life that he would ace it.

After the coordinates were sent and the plan discussed, Keith, by then, had forgotten about his little problem, and went back to his room to go and check on Lance. Upon opening the door, he saw that Lance... wasn't there? He checked inside the bathroom - and he wasn't there. Keith started to panic, and ran everywhere from Lance's room all the way to the control room. Not being able to find him, he then came across this small area where there was this big window. He saw a familiar silhouette sitting right at the extent of space. "Hey Lance! What are you doing here?" The said silhouette looked behind, but looked at the vast extent of space once again as Keith neared closer. "Lance...?" As he sat down beside him, he saw that Lance's eye's were red and puffy, and that he was softly hiccuping - like a kitten would. Keith didn't understand this at first, but reached his hand out to comfort Lance as best as he could. As much Keith wanted Lance to feel better, he knew now that Lance wasn't much of a person to talk about his problems, and that he's also a compulsive liar - a very good one, in fact. So, the best option wasn't giving verbal support - for now.

"Hey Lance, we have a new mission, and I think your going to like this one better than the others." Keith called out to him, his voice calm and lined with a hint of excitement. Lance looked at him, but gave no response, although, he cocked his head slightly to the left to show that he was interested in hearing what their new mission was all about. "We're going to a party - hosted by none other than Zarkon's disappointment of a son - Lotor." Keith looked again at Lance, who was giving him the 'does - it - look - like - it - matters' face. After finding out about Lance's secret, Keith was now the one to be playing the part of the fool, and not the practical and emo one. So, it took a lot of getting used to - especially when he had to talk to lance about some things. In any case, he shrugged it off and continued to detail the mission as highly as possible. How did he detail it? In four words - "It's a dress up". yes. Very brief.

As opposed to how Keith was feeling, Lance did not feel at all enthusiastic about this party that they were invited to. Not that he wasn't interested to go to the party - it's just becuase he wasn't in much of a good mood. Ever since he woke up in that bath - tub naked and confused, he's been getting those weird vibes radiating off of Keith, and it was, undeniably - unpleasant. Whatever it was, he didn't want to know, and all he had to do was play the "I have no Idea what you're talking about" Card. Though he really and actually had no idea, he thought that this might be a temporary solution to his dilemma.

As Keith was cleaning up a bit in his room with Lance just staring into the... extent of his... KEITH'S room. Allura walks in, and hands them two coats to wear during the ball. "Here you go, Keith. These are the clothes your going to wear for tonight. And Lance... I hope that your feeling at least the slightest bit better today." Princess Allura smiled one of her rare smiles at Lance, as she closed the door behind her. As Keith was inspecting the clothes that Princess Allura had given them, Lance decided to just go with the flow. There was no point in acting like a child, when people need you to go to this party for the sake of alliance or anything else.

As Lance crawled on the bed, he stopped near Keith and looked up to him, silently watching his every move. "Hey... Keith...?" Lance shyly said. "What is it?" Keith replied sitting down beside Lance on the foot of the bed, feet dangling slightly. "I... I - I'm S - s - sorry" Lance stuttered, his heart rate increasing. Keith looked at him again and gave him a soft look. "I - I'm sorry for m - making it h - harder for y - you." Keith then let a small smile form on his lips, and he took Lance in his arms, and they just sat there hugging. No words were exchanged - no movements made. Lance pressed his ear against Keith's chest it was... slowly beating. It was... nice. As Lance continued to listen to Keith's heart beating, the more did he feel his eyelids slowly closing. Like listening to a lullaby, Lance soon fell into a dreamless sleep, Keith soon following suit.

 **Yes! I updated early! I felt that I had the need to update early because I had six reviews! WOOOOO! I also checked the traffic graph and saw that there were at least 4 FILIPINOS READING THIS. PLEASE COMMENT DOWN BELOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THIS IF YOUR A FILIPINO! Also, please send more reviews and follows! It'll make me update faster, but I guarantee no promises!**


	6. Chapter 6: Awkward Raised To 2

As Hunk was walking down the hallway, he decided that it was time to go and check on Lance. He hasn't seen his best - friend in days, and he certainly doesn't know if he's come out of his room. He knew that Keith had been feeding him, but it just felt like he needed to double check. as Hunk neared Lance's room, the door swished open and what greeted him was a room devoid of life - and furniture. Hunk looked at the room in a puzzled manner, and expected that Lance's room would either be filled with different kinds of beauty products - or just a lot of pictures of human and alien cleavages alike. "Lance? Are you here?" Hunk, who let himself in, looked around, and made his way over to the bathroom. "Lance, are you in here?" Hunk asked again, but saw no one in the bathroom. He sighed, closing the door all the while exerting effort to get out of the room. Lance's door just so happened to be very narrow, and Hunk wasn't just named 'Hunk' for nothing.

When he finally manage to be able to get out, he looked at the hallway again. "Empty" he murmured to himself. While he kept walking searching for his best friend, he came across Keith's room, he decided that maybe it was better to ask Keith. If Keith has been feeding Lance, then that means he knows where he is. If he doesn't, then Keith bringing in food inside his room meant that he actually eats a large amount of space food OR is actually the monster eating everything in the fridge. In any case, Keith feeding Lance is very... odd. Those two bicker more than an old married couple, but sometimes, he feels as if that he misses the two bickering - and that the castle is way too quiet.

"Hey, Keith. Do you know where Lance is?" As Hunk looked up, he saw a sleeping Lance buried under the covers of Keith's bed, curled up like a new born kitten, and Keith sprawled out on the foot of the bed, his hair looking more and more of a mullet than it already is. Hunk rubbed his eyes and looked in front of him again. This time, he snorted and stifled his laughing. As he was clutching his stomach from the pain of not letting his laugh out, he brought out his phone, and took a quick shot of it - maybe a few... Alright, maybe a few too many. He took one last shot of it on close up mode. As Hunk put his phone away - he was still laughing - he silently closed the door and made his way to the Kitchen to prepare some snacks, whilst laughing and heaving the whole time.

As Keith's eyes were opening and closing shut because of the excess light hitting his eyes, he was thinking about how he had gotten a good - night's sleep. But, let's not be stupid - As if Keith can even fall asleep without having to worry about something. Once his eyes had adjusted, he lifted his left arm for a while, and let it fall on his side. "Uh!" Keith exclaimed, hitting something hard yet soft. He started rubbing his elbow, and looked beside him - it was Lance stirring awake in his bed, a kitten uncurling from the ball - like state it used to be. Keith stared at Lance, about to scream and yell at him why he was sleeping in his room. Instantly, he stood up and yanked the sheets off of Lance. "And what in the FUCK are you doing SLEEPING on MY BED!?" At this time Lance was partially conscious, still weary from lack of sleep - but hearing Keith's voice raising startled him, and he instantly jolted up, his arms and legs tucking into each other to form a shivering ball. "I - I -I'm s - so - sorry! P - please, I- I'll try to be good! I - I'll be good!... please... don't..." Lance kept chanting this to himself, murmuring to himself. Keith them suddenly realized why Lance was in his room. He remembered that Lance now slept in his room, becuase he needed to make sure that he didn't cut himself or even worse. "Oh Shit." Keith ran up to Lance, landing on his bed with a squeak, instantly hugging him tight. He saw that Lance was still hysterically crying and sobbing, repeatedly chanting out the same words over and over again like a broken record.

 _Lance saw himself back in his room - the small storage room with a small window. The boots coming into contact with the wooden, carpeted floor, and a the sound of a heavy body bumping on the walls. "Heeeyyyy... you little shiiitt..." A slurred voice came from behind the door, but what scared him more was that there was a chorus of drunken laughter from the other side of his door. "How about we have some fun today, eh?" As Lance hugged his pillow, the door suddenly crashed open, and three men came inside. Lance caved into himself more. He wanted the ground to swallow and gobble him up whole. It didn't matter if it hurt a lot, as long as he disappeared, then it was fine with him. "Hey, men, men, settle down. There's plenty of time for everyone, and I'm also sure that everyone would have their turn. So please, the one who can pay me the highest would go first, unless, your willing to pay for the threesome fee?" A woman in a black dress had said, her hand out to ready to accept the money. The first man reached into his pockets, and pulled out an envelope. Opening it, he counted the money, and put down five - hundred dollars on the woman's hand. One group fee, lady. He then looked at Lance one more time and turned around to get the envelope again. "And an additional solo for the next ten hours." He then counted another wad of cash and and put down one - thousand dollars onto the woman's hand." She carefully re - counted the money, and gave a satisfied smile. "Good luck, boys." She said in a seductive tone, her fingers smugly running the money up and down her arms. As the door was locked behind him, Lance started to tear up. "Oh dear, don't cry little guy. We wont hurt you~" The second man said, his mouth turning into a hungry grin. "Yeah, we won't. Were just here to play~" the third man spoke up, his hands rubbing themselves together in satisfaction. The leader of the group stared at Lance, and gently caressed his face for a few seconds, all the while taking his pants off. Once the boxers came off, he grabbed Lance by the hair, and shoved his penis up his small mouth. "Make sure to make it nice and wet, or do you want it to hurt a lot LANCE -"_

" -ance? Lance? LANCE!" Keith was worriedly shaking Lance, gripping his shoulders tight. Lance had stopped crying, but then he kept chanting it to himself over and over again. "please... stop... I don't want to... anymore..." Keith was worried about this, and hesitated to call Shiro for help. He knew Lance didn't want to tell them yet - he wasn't ready. But... he had to do this. This wasn't his expertise, so he had no choice. As he looked behind him, Lance was still trying to slowly pacify himself by rocking his body back and forth. After seeing this, Keith hastily opened the door, and dashed to Shiro's room. As he neared the door, he called out to him. "Shiro!" "Shiro". As he reached the door, he immediately pressed the button, but Shiro was nowhere to be seen. Keith them continued to run to places he might be. The lounge, the kitchen, the control room. And then, an idea popped into his mind. Of course! Where else would he be? As he continued to run, he suddenly opened the door to the training area, and saw Shiro defeating a level 12 robot. "SHIRO! SHIRO! I NEED YOU QUICK! IT'S LANCE!" Once Shiro had heard this, He look up at Coran, and he instantly shut the robot down. Shiro ran towards Keith, slowly panting. "What's the matter? Is Lance okay?" Keith shook his head, and immediately grabbed a hold of Shiro's arm, and ran. Shiro then knew where they were going, and let go of Keith's hand. Shiro then took the lead. As Keith saw Shiro taking initiative, he felt his legs giving out, but he certainly wasn't going to stop. At some point, he started to lag behind, and a running Shiro started to blur. He kept running, and running. And immediately caught up with Shiro. As they entered Keith's room, Shiro, saw Lance and his face lost all color. "He immediately sat down beside Lance, but his eyes urged Keith to go outside. Keith wanted to protest, but if it was going to help Lance, then so be it. He then walked to the door, and closed it behind him. After looking back, he sighed and walked to Lance's room to sort out some things.

 **Eyyyyyy! I updated early again! And I hope this pleases people, becuase, I have a feeling that people complain and feel the"fangirl irritation" whenever their favorite author doesn't update fast enough, or doesn't update at all. So here you go! Then again, it's back to square one, and Keith sort of messed it up, soooo... yeah! I'm running out of ideas, and that I don't really plan these stories. I just go with the flow. So please SUGGEST some scenarios, but I won't be accepting a particularly positive ending unless it's the second to the last chapter, so please LIKE, FOLLOW and put a REVIEW or COMMENT DOWN BELOW (:**


	7. Chapter 7: An Understatement

As Keith closed the door behind him, Shiro sighed and looked at Lance. He was still pacing back and forth, and was hyperventilating. "Lance, Lance, calm down. Everything's going to be fine, your going to be fine, I'm here for you. Now let's count to ten, shall we?" Shiro asked Lance, and saw him nod. "Alright then, follow my counting with your breathing as best as you can, okay?" As Shiro prepared to count, Lance's pacing slowly yet not noticeably started to wear down. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13..." Shiro continued to count fast, meeting Lance's breath's. Lance continued to breath harshly through his mouth, but his breathing was starting to slow down. "32,33,34,35,36,37,38..." Shiro kept counting, but this time, it was rather calm, and wasn't fast. At last, as the numbers hit 108, Lance's breathing was steady, and Shiro had stopped counting.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Shiro asked Lance, who looked at him in a puzzled manner. Shiro continued to interrogate Lance with the basics. "What's your name?" Lance looked at Shiro, then looked at the foot of the bed. For the next 15 seconds, he sat there, not knowing how to answer. It was on the tip of his tongue, but he can't seem to remember his name. "L - La - L - Llllllaaa..." He struggled to get the words out, and in about a few minutes, he finally managed to say his name. "L - Lan - Lance" Shiro looked at Lance. And gave a small smile. "Okay then, Lance. Is it okay If I touch you?" Lance tensed at the word "touch" but after a few seconds, he nodded and muttered out a 'yes'. "Alright then. Please tell me to stop if it's too much." Shiro said, his hand extending gently to hold Lance's hand, keeping in mind that his hand is always in Lance's field of vision. Once Shiro's hand was softly gripping Lance's, he gave a reassuring squeeze, and continued to interrogate Lance.

For the next three hours, Shiro and Lance sat there, with Shiro asking the questions and Lance answering them. It took a lot of time and patience, but to make the other feel better was definitely worth the effort. At last, the talking was done. All questions about the basic were over. Their discussion had nothing more to do than simple questions like: "What's your favorite color?", "What's your favorite food?", "Do you like to draw?". It had nothing to do about any of those more... life threatening questions. "Lance?" Shiro squeezed his hand again. "Y - yes?" Although Lance's breathing had ceased and was feeling less alone, he still couldn't stop stuttering. "May I hug you?" Shiro asked, waiting for an answer. "Lance, feeling more safe than last time, only took a few seconds before he said yes. As Shiro inched closer, he extended both of his arms, letting Lance take a good look at them before he proceeded with touching him. As Shiro hugged Lance, Lance started to feel a bit better, and shakily laced his arms around Shiro's neck and Hugged back. they stayed there hugging for about two minutes, when Shiro broke the hug, and asked the hopefully last question. "Are you feeling better?" Lance thought about this and nodded slowly. "Do you want to be alone for now?" Shiro asked another question, his mind drifting to the times he was captured and considered a trophy and 'Champion" of the Galra. "Yes." Lance said softly, his hair damp from sweating too much because of the humidity of the room. Shiro finally relaxed, and petted Lance's head carefully. "Okay, Lance. Call me if you need anything." Shiro walked to the door, and spared one last glance at Lance, before closing the door.

Shiro walked through the hallway, arriving at the Lounge, there, he saw Keith sitting alone, him glaring at the wall like it had just made a snide remark about his mullet. Yeah, like walls can talk. Shiro sat beside Keith, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What happened, Keith?" Keith didn't show any kind of sign that he was listening, so Shiro asked again. "Keith, what happened between you and Lance?" He shook Keith slightly, getting his attention. Once Keith had recollected his thoughts he gently shrugged Shiro's hand away and looked at him straight in the eyes. "It's all my fault..." He said, His voice scratchy, yet unwavering. "What do you mean?" "I screamed at him, for some no damn reason, whatsoever." Keith spat out, his voice filled with hatred, mostly directed towards himself. "Keith, it's alright, whatever it is you shouted at Lance, I'm sure you didn't mean it." As soon as Shiro said those words, He got up and left Keith to ponder on alone.

Keith made his way back to his room, an apology speech ready in his head. As he opened the door, he was greeted by Lance just sitting on his... well, THEIR bed now, drying his hair. It seems he had just taken a bath, "Hey, Lance." Lance looked back, and slightly cowered at Keith's presence in the room. "Look, Lance... I'm sorry for screaming at you when you woke up. I just... forgot that you slept with me, and that I had a lot in my mind during that time, so would you... forgive me?" Keith held his hand out near Lance's, and Lance shook it. "I - It's okay. You didn't mean it. It's me whose supposed to be sorry for sleeping in your room. I'll just go so you wouldn't have to have a single problem about me-" "No, no, Lance, it's okay. It's me whose supposed to be sorry. If I hadn't been so impulsive then this would never have happened in the first place." Keith admitted, flopping back down on the bed beside Lance. "Um. Okay... If your okay with it." Lance replied, standing up to hang his towel near the door. Once hanged, he went back down on the bed, and suddenly, he couldn't help but look at Keith's sleeping form. He slightly blushed, but shook the feeling off and Laid down beside Keith to take a nap. After all of the crying and the talking, he felt exhausted. He looked at Keith one more time, and fell asleep facing him, his fingers touching Keith's fingers.

 **YEEEEEEEEEEEE I UPDATED YA'LLLL! Hope you liked this chapter, and I'm sorry If it's a bit too short. I**

 **ll try to make it longer next time! Also, please suggest more ideas and comment down below! Also, please leave a like, a love or a kudos for the story and the author, Thank You!**


	8. Chapter 8: It's Show Time! (Part 1)

Once Shiro had left Keith, he dived deep into his thoughts, and noticed... something was off. To be frank, he didn't know that Lance actually had panic attacks, just like he did. But Shiro hasn't even gotten a single panic attack ever since he was distracted with saving the universe. Of course, he shouldn't be thinking that. Considering how much of a risk taker Lance is, that must be the only explanation as to why he has panic attacks. Probably because he's been kidnapped by the Galra more than once, and he's been in the healing pod more times than they can count. Aside from that, the missions before had been very terrifying, considering that they had their lives on the line... And they always use Lance as either BAIT or a DISTRACTION. Shiro thought about this, nearly coming up with a conclusion, not until a smell wafted through his nose and his stomach growled in anticipation. Sighing, he turned back the way he came from to see what Hunk was cooking.

As Shiro opened the door to the kitchen, he saw Hunk Sitting on a chair, reading what seemed to be an old book about the Altean culture. "Hey, Hunk. What are you cooking?" As Hunk looked up, he gave Shiro one of his big smiles and one of his signature bear hugs. "Hmm, you give the best hugs." Shiro complimented. "Ah, Thank you. Hugging, after all, is my specialty!" He raised his fist up with the thumbs up sign on it. As Shiro sat down on the chair opposite to Hunks, Shiro saw Hunk jump in surprise once the oven - like structure made a soft 'ding' sound. Hearing this made him a bit calm. The smell, as it turned out, was familiar. Oddly familiar. As Hunk put on some of his oven gloves, he opened the oven which made a 'whoosh' sound and proudly presented a tray... with bread? "Do you like it? Pidge just told me a few weeks ago that the goo that we're eating has something like a special molecular structure, and that once you tweak with that and add a bit more stuff into it, given that you follow the correct procedure, you can eat absolutely anything that you can think of!" Hunk jumped, causing him to nearly drop the tray. Setting it down on the table, Shiro looked at it in utter disbelief, while Hunk looked at him, amused by his reaction. "What? Is this bread? as in REAL bread?" Shiro asked, his voice cracking. "Yep, 101% real bread. Heck, I bet it's even more real than space itself." As Shiro reached in the tray, he solemnly took the one and only piece and started to eat it slowly. Bit by bit, he tried to make the taste and the texture last. With his mouth still full, he dared ask Hunk a question. "Hey, Hunk? Why is there only one piece of bread?" As Shiro took the last bite, instantly regretting it, he looked expectantly at Hunk, who sheepishly started to scratch his head. "Ah,you see Shiro, the process in changing the molecular structure of the goo isn't particularly... easy. I think it took Pidge more than a week just to change it. So, we can't exactly have this everyday..." Hunk said, his voice suddenly sounding weary. As Shiro looked back down at his now empty hands, he heard Hunk mumble something. "What?" Hunk sighed, and faced him, his face completely drained of color. "Do you think that Lance is okay?"

As Pidge was typing away on the computer, He thought about his family, and the memories that they had together. As much as he doesn't want to think about it, He's just... losing hope. Hope that he'll be able to find his family again. It was actually... kind of depressing... losing hope. That's a common thing. But what if they die in space? What if they die out here with no one knowing the truth as to what had happened to them. It was pretty much easy to think that the government would just make up a shit excuse about how they died and continue to spread lies to other people. But still, he wasn't about to just give up like that just because he's losing hope.

As he thought about this, he continued to type away on his computer, now pressing the keys so hard that he might break the keyboard. Then, the speakers suddenly made a static noise, and Allura's voice was now heard. "Paladins, we are now about to enter the atmosphere of planet Tarnisynthrous. Do not bother using oxygen packs, for the place is breathable. You have one hour to prepare." As the speakers, once again, made a static noise, Pidge sighed and closed his laptop, walking straight to the door to change.

Keith's eyes fluttered open once again, and he scratched his eyes. He was sure he heard Allura's announcement, so he stretched his arms and legs and sat up groggily. Standing up completely, he went into the bathroom to change. As he closed the door behind him, he started his one and only routine. Tie his messy hair into a pony tail, wash his face, undo the pony tail, brush his hair to get the knots out, change into his proper clothes and voila! all he has to do now is to choose from the formal attires that Allura gave him. He was thinking about wearing the blue tuxedo - like clothing one at first, considering that it was a rather nice fit, but suddenly thought that Lance might like the blue one, so he chose a formal black one instead. As he was about to knot his red tie in place he realized... that he couldn't make a nice knot. Struggling, he heard the bathroom door open. He saw Lance with his pajamas on, looking right at him. As Keith stared back at him, he saw Lance smile a smile that he hadn't seen in a long while and heard him giggle like a child. Inching closer, Lance took a hold of both ends of the fabric and made Keith face the mirror. "Here Keith, first, you put these two together, and let the other overlap this one and..." As Lance continued to fix his tie, Keith was looking at Lance's fingers, who were moving slowly but delicately. As he was looking at the way each finger worked with the other, he saw one full hand grab his whole tie, and Lance fixed it accordingly, letting it snuggle nicely on his neck, not too loose, and not too tight. As Keith looked back at lance dumbfounded, he heard Lance laugh softly while pinching his cheek. "Sometimes You're just so silly, Keith." With these words, he felt his face heat up, his lips trembling with his mind struggling to find the right words. With the awkward silence, he faced away from Lance, his voice incoherent. "Th - thanks." He replied. As Keith continued to stand there like a deer with head lights, Lance tapped his shoulder slowly and continued to smile. "Hey Keith, are you done fixing yourself, because I have to go and change too, you know. Unless... you want to watch me change?" Keith blushed even more furiously than before, and stuttered. "I - I..." "Don''t worry Keith, it's not like I was really going to do it." Once lance had gotten a hold of Keith's hand, he pulled him outside of the bathroom and looked at him again. "Unless you want to, then it would be okay with me." As Lance closed the door, Keith literally jumped on the bed and buried his face into the pillows, not caring as to whether or not his neatly ironed clothes would be creased. Trying to calm the storm forming inside of him, he then noticed... Lance was in a particularly good mood today. Considering the incident that had just happened, it seems that Lance was feeling a bit better by now. Keith smiled, running his finger's through his hair to smooth them out once again. Getting up to brush his suit clean, he went out the door to get the next instructions from Allura.

As Keith went into the control room, he saw that everyone was gathered on the table, probably waiting from both him and Lance to show up. "Hey guys." "Hey Keith" Shiro and Hunk said in unison, with Hunk patting the set next to him. Keith shrugged and sat down to look at Pidge with Coran and Allura discussing something. For the next 20 minutes or so, they waited for Lance to show up. By this time, Keith was getting worried, and decided to check on Lance to see if he was doing okay. Opening the door, he saw Lance right in front of him, wearing a navy blue tuxedo. "U - um... hey?" Lance smiled awkwardly and waved his hand reassuringly in his teammates direction. "Ah, you're okay..." Keith whispered to himself, rubbing his hands together to soothe his raging nerves. "Woooooww! Lance, you look nice!" Hunk exclaimed "Yeah, Hunk's right! Your looking fine today my man!" Pidge praised and clasped his hands together in approval. Shiro just smiled and nodded. As Keith led Lance to the seat next to him, Allura started to talk about what to do and what NOT to do in the planet. They have landed, and they were only waiting for the next instructions as to whether or not it's alright to start boarding off of the ship. For the next 30 minutes or so, the paladins were helping each other out with their suits, fixing each others ties and straightening out their tuxedos,with Lance doing most of the work. Once a message has been sent saying the it was safe for them to go out, the all unloaded from the ship and were let in by the guards into huge alien - like ballroom, with the smell of fried slime wafting through the room.

Mesmerized by the vast amount of aliens chatting amongst each other, a certain purple fellow had caught their attention. "Ah, Princess Allura, Paladins, I am so honored to see that you have made it - and on such short notice! I hope that I haven't bothered your busy schedules, have I, dear Princess?" Lotor waggled his white eyebrows at Princess Allura, and Allura just huffed and rolled her eyes at him. "Still mad, I see? It's a good thing that I get to talk to the famous Paladins in person - Shiro, was it?" He pointed in Shiro's direction, with a smile of pure childish joy plastered on to his face. They both shook hands. As the two had a conversation on Alien politics, Hunk, Lance and Keith had went to the large table with food on plates and this weird fountain that spurts out... brown stuff that's definitely not chocolate, while Pidge went on his way to go and snoop around the mechanical facilities that they had there. Grabbing their plates from the farthest end of the table, the trio went food scouting, with hunk as the taste tester, Keith as the food holder, and Lance as the one who checks for food aesthetic. Once they deemed they had enough both delicious (and food that looks edible to an extent), the sat on a table nearest to the drink section. Placing down the heavy plates filled with alien food, they tried to find Shiro and Pidge, but halfway through the search for their friends, they got separated, Hunk going alone and Keith with Lance. "Ugh" Keith said, accidentally bumping into a slime alien where its slime got all over the left side of his clothes. The slime alien giggled and went back to talking with a bird like creature. Lance was only following behind, finding it the wrong time to talk to Keith. Seeing the slime dripping on the floor, along with other chunks of god - knows - what in it, Lance spotted what seemed to be a bathroom and tugged Keith's hand. "Hm, what is it?" Keith asked. lance only pointed in the direction where the bathroom was, and he gleamed at the sight of this. The duo making their way to the bathroom, they immediately went in one of them and noticed that it was empty. Taking this as a chance for peace and quiet, Keith shoved both him and Lance inside the room without hesitation and locked the door. Sighing, he immediately started to take off his coat to see if he can get the slime off. Lance stayed quiet and slowly stalked Keith from behind and gently grabbed it from Keith. Checking under the sinks, Lance had found some alien detergent and started to rinse the tuxedo. Once all the excess slime had come off, he added, what he assumed was detergent, but noticed that it might make his sleeves wet. Sighing, he took his coat off, but noticed that he was having a hard time doing it. "Uh... Keith... um, a little help?" Lance struggled as Keith inwardly chuckled at his little predicament. Once the coat had come off, lance unbuttoned the end of the sleeves and rolled them until his elbows. As lance washed the cloth with expertise, he rinsed out the soap and let it hang on a solar drier near the door of the bathroom. Huffing in satisfaction, lance asked for the hanky that he had in his coat pocket. "Oh, sure." As Keith was fishing for the hanky in the pocket, he felt something like plastic. Curiously, he pulled it out and it was a blue thing with a twist - able cap. Intrigued, he pulled the twist - able cap off - And he was shocked to see a very sharp needle on it. Keith was then furious. "Lance..." "Yes?" Lance answered, his voice trembling. "Why do you have a weird sharp thing in your pocket?" Keith was suspicious that lance was cutting yet again, and decided to investigate. He saw lance smile and stifle in a laugh. "Do you wanna know what it's called?" Keith's eyebrows furrowed in deeper, and decided against his previous intentions. "What..." Lance was now practically hyperventilating, and managed to say it. "It's called - a _ **LANCET!**_ **"** Keith was absolutely dumbfounded, but understood the joke after a few moments. Laughing along, he spared a glance at Lance's wrists. No cuts, no red marks, no scratches no anything. just scars. This relieved him a bit.

As their laughing died down, Keith immediately hugged lance tightly, their lips almost inches apart. "Don't you dare scare me like that ever again, Lance." he said in a possessive manner, as his hands tightened around Lance's waist. lance blushed furiously, and was at a loss for words. They stayed close together like that for a few moments, until a soft ding sound broke the silence. Lance broke away from the hug and got Keith's coat and gave it to him. "Thanks Lance." Lance smiled at this and nodded back. Keith then suddenly had this fleeting thought in his mind and decided to try something. Standing on his tippy toes, he kissed Lance's forehead then his cheek, then his nose, then... he stopped right before their lips met, and proceeded to lick and nibble at his ear. Lance was now stifling his groans and felt him being pushed to a wall. After about a minute, Keith broke away from necking lance and pinched his butt. "A - ah" lance squirmed, his face heating up. As he looked at Keith, he saw him smirking at him, but he couldn't smirk back. he just stayed quiet. Noticing this, Keith pinched lance's cheeks and put his coat back on again. Lance couldn't help but blush at the sight of keith's muscular clothed arms, comparing them to his lanky ones... As he felt keith's hand grabbing his, they exited the bathroom. Right outside of it, they were greeted by a familiar purple guy named Lotor.

"Ah, you must be the blue paladin."

 **AAANNNDDD CUT! HAHA CLIFFHANGER. Sorry I haven't updated in a VERY long while. People were already bugging me to update (especially someone named Abigail), and, knowing people who read this love yaoi, i decided to give you some slight foreplay instead (cuz these adorable babies of mine aren't having smexy yaoi till like, the 30th chapter? I know. slow burn).**

 **So, there will be a part two, and I hope that you'll be able to be more forgiving! Please like and stuff! Leave a review or something! Makes the author (me) happy and more motivated to finish this!**


	9. Chapter 9: It's Show Time! (Part Two)

**Before I start mah shitty fanfic, I have to say something first, and its a response to one of the very few reviews that I have.**

 **"I know that it's was a dick move to leave ya hangin', Resa, but dude. Lemme get this straight:**

 **I DON'T HAVE A DICK. XD"**

 **okies. Now back to the story.**

 **_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'**

"Ah, you must be the blue paladin."

Lotor smiled cheekily as he extended his hand for a handshake - which Shiro had just taught him. Keith just growled and glared daggers at Lotor, who gave a toothy smirk back in response. As he pulled his hand back, he noticed that the two were holding hands and suddenly, his childish antics came over him and he chuckled. "Now what could the Red paladin and the Blue paladin be possibly doing together inside the bathroom - ALONE - while holding hands? Trying to make purple?" Now this made Lance instinctively pull his hand back and blush even redder than a space tomato, Keith on the other hand, big mouthed as always, spoke more than he should have. "Well, maybe we WERE trying to make purple in the bathroom!" He screamed, stomping his foot down in annoyance. Surprisingly, none of the aliens seemed to mind their little fight. Lotor just smirked even wider, about to say something back in retaliation - but decided against it, seeing the blue paladin cowering in one corner from the current events. "Well then, Red Paladin, Blue Paladin, why don't we take our conversations to somewhere more...private?" He suggested, pointing his arm in the direction of a door where they saw Hunk come in with a plateful of more food. Slowly, Keith nodded. As they were about to go, they noticed Lance wasn't following them, and was still in the corner. Lotor grinned widely and grabbed the Blue Paladins hand. "It seems that my lovely blue kitten has lost his way. Are you in need of any assistance, my dear?" He said while kneeling down kissing the back of Lance's hand.

Now that was just too much, don't you think?

Lance was absolutely speechless, eyeing Lotor closely with his face all flustered and wide. As Keith was about to take Lance, Lotor immediately stood and grabbed Lance's hand in a very old - fashioned way - the type where the man brings his hand up, preparing for a waltz. Lance just followed him, unsure of what to do. Keith growled and muttered under his breath and followed them into the room. Just as they entered, they were greeted by a chorus of laughter, and in the background, a distinct sound of an instrument playing softly. Lotor let go of his hand and waved seductively before skipping merrily to the table to join in the conversation. "Oh, Lance, you're here!" Hunk cheered merrily, raising a glass filled with... weird space water in a drunken manner. Pidge just looked behind and saw Keith fuming. "Pfft. I think you better see if your **_boyfriend's_** okay, Lance." he chuckled, inducing more laughter and gasps from their table. "Oh, oh! I got a good one! Did you know I just saw the blue and red paladin walking out of a bathroom together - holding hands?!" Lotor bust out laughing, his colleagues trying to stifle their laughter in - but failed. Lance was now blushing and sweating profusely, and felt like a sitting duck. "Mhm! Lance and Keith, sitting on a tree K - I - S - S - I - N - G" Pidge continued to tease, making kissing noises with his lips. Shiro and Allura just chuckled along, continuing their discussion about the castle.

Lance felt his heart racing once again. He never reacted well to pressure, and usually, he took things way too personally. And being embarrassed in front of his teammates was not helping. Keith noticed this and patted lance on the back. He jolted and stirred away from him cautiously, finding some way to calm his nerves down. Keith immediately tried to call lance back, until Keith saw that he had bumped into something quite big, knocking down the alien with more than a few arms. All of them turned around in front of them to see Keith helping a disoriented lance, ignoring the curses of the alien that was knocked down from his small chair. As the alien left, Lance looked around him, and saw this... instrument thing that looked way too much like a piano. (It was way too coincidental) He knew that they had a piano back home, and since his parents weren't always home, he'd try to play it, even if its just for a few minutes. Lance was always fond of music, but his favorite - Classical, Baroque, Romantic - you name it. He knew all to well that one thing that calms his nerves down is listening to music - and an instrument is right in front of him. Looking at Keith, he attempted to lift the heavy chair back in it's rightful place as the prying eyes of his teammates and Lotor's friends watched in confusion. As Keith helped Lance out, he immediately went down the stage as he noticed that lance wasn't following from behind. Looking back, he saw Lance fixing his tuxedo and flipping the excess behind him before he sat down on the heavy bench. Breathing in a heavy sigh, focusing on his emotions, the stress, the current events - he slowly placed his hands on the keys and decided that a happy song would be nice. Simple, yet happy. he started off with _**Gavotte.**_ As all the aliens in the room listened in fascination, the paladins watched in amazement. Even Hunk was astonished by the fact that his best friend can actually play the weird piano like instrument. As the song came to an end, there was a sudden increase in volume as they heard the sound of overflowing notes fill their ears - _**Revolutionary Etude.**_ Listening to this made everyone jump, and a few aliens outside were now pooling at the back of the room, silently watching Lance play the piano as the song continued, it came to the point it was halfway done, and lance immediately changed it in a fashionable way to _**American Patrol.**_ This was a very familiar song to the paladins, and hunk started to hum along to the tune. At last, they reached the end, and Lance pressed the last key with a flourish of his left hand and sweat dribbling down his face.

At first, there was silence. Lance looked around the room nervously, waiting for a response - **_any response_.**

Then suddenly,

The crowd applauded.

The whole room was filled with aliens cheering for such an astounding performance, music that they have never heard before.

This may or may not be the happiest day for Lance, but one thing for sure, he felt a little bit more alive than he was before.

Lotor looked around the room, scanning the crowd's, and suddenly, he raised his voice to such an amount your ears would bleed. "STOP." His voice echoed around the room, all the aliens stopping and looking at Lotor. He looked at Lance, then back at the crowd. "It seems that the blue paladin has enjoyed himself with this performance of his. What do you think we should give him in return for the happiness and excitement he has brought to us?" He proclaimed in an affirming manner. "Do you think that the blue paladin deserves to own this contraption?" Lotor continued, raising his arms in delight. The aliens began to cheer once more, saying "yes" in multiple languages. "Then it is decided then." Lotor said, walking towards the stage. "Blue Paladin, as a gift for bringing more joy to this dull party, and showing what beauty you behold in yourself, I give you this as a gift, as we all know that you would get more use out of it." Lotor smiled warmly, giving Lance a firm handshake. Lance just smiled in a giddy manner, blushing uncontrollably.

After the current events at the ball, Lotor had decided to form an alliance with voltron, giving as much support as he could. After the instrument had been transferred to the castle and that they had already taken off to continue floating in space, They were in quite a fit as to where they could put this huge instrument. "Hey, maybe we should put this in Lance's room?" Suggested Coran, twirling his mustache in skepticism. "Nah. If you put that thing in Lance's room, then I don't think we'd be able to hear it." Pidge responded, shaking his head. "How about we just put it in the living room?" The Princess stated, putting her hands on her hips. "Yeah, it seems like a good idea." Shiro affirmed, giving the thumbs up gesture. "So it shall be done, but where in the living room?" Hunk asked, clearly befuddled. "Maybe we should put it in the corner..." Suggested lance, his voice soft. "Hmm, what did you say Lance?" Keith asked, going nearer so that he would be able to hear it. "The corner..." Keith was confused. "Why the corner?" "So that the sound would bounce off the walls to make it sound more pleasant..." Keith looked at lance, and grinned. "Hey guys, why not put it in the corner? It was Lance's idea." he pointed his thumb in Lance's direction, who was fiddling with the hem of his striped caramel - colored sweater. Pidge suddenly burst out with a loud voice. "Yeah! But don't you think it would be better if it were in the middle of the room, I mean, your the only one who can play the... piano thing, and we'd love to watch you play every now and then." Pidge complimented, getting a small 'thank you' and 'alright' from lance. As the piano was moved to the living room with much team effort, it was finally set. A beautiful rug underneath the piano with the seat changed to something of more lighter material. As Lance sat down on the seat, Hunk immediately stopped him. "hey, lance! I think you better wait, because I'm going to make some snacks!" Hunk cheered, getting a nod of affirmation from lance. After about 20 minutes or so, Hunk came back with some fried tentacles and placed it all around the table. Soon, they all gathered their seats and watched lance. He gulped, placing his hands on the keys. "So, uh, what song do you guys want me to play?" Lance asked, looking at the eyes of the different people in the room. "how about a fast song! You know, the one with the nunununununununununununununununu..." Hunk exclaimed, trying to sing it out. "Oh, that one. Did you mean _**Flight of the Bumblebee**_ _ **?"**_ "Yeah, whatever dude just play it! I'm starting to feel hyped!" Pidge pumped his fist into the air, almost tipping over his bowl of fried tentacles. Lance carefully placed his fingers on the keys, and started to play. "everyone listened quietly, with occasional chewing and burping noises from Hunk." Once the song came to an end, lance continued to play iconic and familiar pieces that his teammates may or may not have already heard, like _**"Minuet in G, Turkish march, Nocturne no. 2 op. 9, and the classic Symphony no. 5"**_ As the snacks were finished, they immediately looked at the time and saw that it was getting late, so they put the bowls in the sink as they went to their respective bedrooms, with lance skipping in a merry yet tired way into keith's room, stripping himself of his clothes while getting ready for a bath. Once the bath was ready, he soaked in it, trying to gain the warmth the he had lost. halfway through, he felt that his hands somehow... needed to keep moving, of some sort. Looking around, he thought if it was okay to do... you know what in Keith's bathroom. He felt... a little needy, for no reason at all. Weighing his options, he went for at least, relieving some of the stress that had piled up. Slowly getting out of the bathroom, he sneaked into his room and got a hidden box hidden behind his drawer (he made a hole there himself, actually) and got a few things. Looking around, he immediately stuffed them into the pockets of his robes and ran for the bathroom. Locking himself inside, he pulled out a bunch of vibrators he stole from his mothers 'pill stash'. Carefully making himself comfortable in the tub, he taped the vibrators accordingly: Two on his chest, one on the tip pf his penis, one inside his pussy right above his prostate, and one that was hand held. As he turned it on on a low level, he suddenly started to drool and breath heavily as he felt the vibrator slowly rubbing up and down on his clitoris, feeling the pleasure racking his nerves. Halfway through it though, he saw the door open revealing a tired Keith looking at him in a state of incomprehension. Taking this as an opportunity, he immediately took the vibrators off his chest and stuffed both of it in his vagina, feeling a slight burn. As Keith gained recognition of his own bathroom, he saw Lance in the tub, sitting there looking at him with flushed cheeks. "Uhh... How are you lance. You okay?" Keith asked, waving his hand in front of him. "Oh, um, I'm fine..." lance awkwardly replied back, feeling more needy than he was before.

Keith looked at lance suspiciously as he noticed he wasn't raising his hands to wave back. His face scrunched up. "Lance, are you cutting yourself again? because, one things for sure, I'd rather see you masturbating than self - harming." He scolded, grabbing hold of lances arm as his other hand reached for the remote control that stopped the air conditioning inside the bathroom. The problem was, he missed it by a few inches and ended up with the vibrators remote. Pressing the top most button once lance's hand was out of the water, he saw two things:

\- Lance started to convulse and moan

\- The thing in lance's hand was vibrating intensely

...

Well, he did say that it was better that he caught him masturbating that cutting.

 **Ah, so, what do you guys think? Not exactly yaoi, but, abigail requested something like this, and I decide to do it... no yaoi (yet) but how bout some teasing? should I continue this in the next chapter, OR, skip it to the part where things become really awkward? Tell me in the reviews below what I should do! Also, reviews and follows help the author! I'ma try to update more frequently now. So, yeah. Also, Resa, you should make an account or something. Definitely would make things easier for both you and me!**


End file.
